<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desperately looking for a fanfiction by Littleacherry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831883">Desperately looking for a fanfiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleacherry/pseuds/Littleacherry'>Littleacherry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleacherry/pseuds/Littleacherry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been obsessively searching for a Narusasu fanfic possibly named Babylon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desperately looking for a fanfiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have been looking for a fanfic that has disappeared on me.<br/>
It is about Sasuke summoning an incubus named Narynth (Naruto) to get powers and be allowed to go to missions like his brother Itachi.<br/>
They get jiggy (duh) as a condition of the contract and Sasuke discovers he has had his magic sealed by Hashirama.<br/>
This is because Sasuke was given extra magic by Izuna Uchiha and Hashirama was really jelly (he was too much of a coward to get into a relationship with Izuna) .<br/>
As Izuna was dead, Hashirama made a pact with a demon Orochimaru, who emotionally tortures/allows Hashirama to see his long lost love (Izuna) in the underworld.<br/>
Sasuke decides to go see Izuna. Gets stuck there and along with Naruto and Hashirma gets out of the underworld using his brand new powers.<br/>
Naru and Sasuke declare love for each other and they decide to leave for a big city. </p><p>If anyone has any info on where I can find this Fic. I would seriously appreciate this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really belong to any fan groups or communities so I am drawing a serious blank and would really appreciate any help.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>